random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
No more cat secks
One day in Random-ness Wiki, Timebomb was dragging something that appeared to be a long block of text. They uncovered it, revealing a disturbing copypasta (don't click if you don't want to get eye bleach) about Sagwa. Tornadospeed came over and noticed the page, confused as Gordon Ramsay as he made a disgusted expression. Timebombs nods, saying "I found a Copypasta that relates to Sagwa! I now have goosebumps. Well, I'm gonna... take a shower. I'm kinda uncomfortable but also typical Timebomb.". Tornado's response? "You left me here like a chalk outline. On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away. Wash away. You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind. Is a chalk outline." Moon Snail, too, came and said, ""Sagwa you're my realest friend. "Really?" No. I like that DANK KUSH!". Timebomb's response is a ironic "please don't do this to the cats". Pixel quickly flies over and says "P L E A S E D O N ' T D O T H I S T O T H E C A T S" before leaving. Tornado then said, "what the....??????????? Yall be nuttin to some strange ass shit. No one just jerk off to titties no more? Yall need librarians with snake hair? The fuck? You can't even make eye contact with that hoe. How you expectin to fall in love and what not? smh "that harsh librarian way"" Then suddenly, Ace Lad snaps. "Hey Timebomb? I'm not joking or exaggerating when I say this is the nastiest thing you've posted here yet, and I am Not okay with this. This will be dealt with and there won't be another warning.". This is enough to attract SeHakurei, who says "IT'S TIME TO THE SACRED BANHAMMER", complete with broken english, meaning "IT'S TIME TO THROW THE BANHAMMER". Timebomb quickly makes an excuse and says, "I didn't write this! I found this on Reddit!". "And you posted it here because...?" Compelinscreator00, who just arrived, asked. "sagwa fetish that's why" "No, it's a copypasta I found that relates to Sagwa." Timebomb makes another excuse. "We know that. The question still remains: WHY DID YOU FUCKING POST THIS HERE!?" Moon Snail screams at the top of his lungs, asking that. "Why would you post it here though" Tornadospeed asked as well. "Copypasta memes." Timebomb makes yet another excuse. "This is absolutely fucking repulsive. Why would you want us to see this? God." Tornadospeed said with full honesty. "Look, one of you posted Shrek is love, Shrek is life here. That's kinda hypocritical of you guys to do this." Timebomb tries to excuse their actions again. "Shrek is Love is less repulsive than this. At least Shrek is vaguely humanoid." Moon Snail responded. "Did you know that the guy who posted "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" is banned indefinitely? Fun fact." Said Tornado to the frail excuse. "Banned from chat actually, please fix." SeHakurei points out a fact. "Close enough" Tornadospeed said in response. "Look don't ban me vets I'm sorry." Timebomb tries to plead. "Apology not accepted! You are grounded grounded grounded" SeHakurei said, the latter setence being satire. "I'm sorry" Timebomb said once again. "It ain't a matter of if you're getting banned anymore. It's a matter of how long." Said CompliensCreator00, sighing. "I don't want it to be 1 year or infinite!" Timebomb tempted fate. "3 words guys", said SeHakurei before he posted a Old meme he made. ""I don't want it to be 1 year or infinite!" Too bad, Waluigi time!"" He also quoted Timebomb complete with a link to a metal arrangement of Waluigi Pinball. "Don't ban me! I won't do it!" Timebomb pleads for the last time, before sophie sweeps in and said to everyone's surprise, "You had too many chances.". CompliensCreator00 soon slammed the banhammer on Timebomb, banning them off the wiki for good. "So long, catfucker." Said CompliensCreator00 as the group claps around her. "aaand timebomb is now gonebomb" SeHakurei jokes. "Aaaaaand guess what? That means Timebomb is technically fired from working on Peanut Otter's Disco again." Sophie said. Pixel flies back in after making Voxman shitpost. They wonder what is going on. CompliensCreator00 tells the former to look at the history and Sophie gives a breif overview of what took place while Pixel was away. Pixel looks through the history of the page and is disgusted. Peace was once again restored to Random-ness Wiki, thanks to CompliensCreator00. Category:Fanfictions Category:Based on a True Story